ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Women (2017 Film)
Little Women ''is a 2017 American period drama film and directed by Greta Gerwig. It is the eighth adaption of the 1868 novel of the same name by Louisa May Alcott. The film starred Saorise Ronan, Emma Watson, Florence Pugh, Eliza Scanlen, Timothée Chalamet, Laura Dern, Bob Odenkirk, James Norton, Chris Cooper and Meryl Streep. The film was released on December 25th, 2017 by Columbia Pictures, and received universal acclaim. Plot ''Little Women ''explores the lives of sisters in 1860s Massachusetts. According to its producer, the new adaptation focuses more the March sister’s young adult lives, particularly after Meg, Jo, and Amy leave their family home. The film jumps back and forth in times and focuses more on themes rather than narratives. Cast * Meryl Streep as Aunt March * Saoirse Ronan as Jo March * Timothée Chamalet as Theodore “Laurie” Lawrence * Florence Pugh as Amy March * Eliza Scanlen as Beth March * James Norton as John Brooke * Laura Dern as Marmee March * Emma Watson as Meg March * Bob Odenkirk * Chris Coopee * Abby Quinn as Annie Production Amy Pascal first began developing a new adaptation of Louisiana May Alcott’s novel with Sarah Polley hired to write the screenplay and potentially direct. In August 2014, Greta Gerwig was announced to re-write the draft initially written by Polley. In June 2016, Gerwig was brought on as a director, with Meryl Streep, Emma Stone, Saiorse Ronan, Timothée Chamalet and Florence Pugh set to star in the film. In July 2016, Eliza Scanlen joined the cast. In August 2016, James Norton and Laura Dern joined the cast. Then on the same month, Emma Watson was cast to replace Stone after obligations with promoting ''The Favourite ''forced Stone to depart. In September 2016, Louis Garrel, Bob Odenkirk and Chris Cooper joined the cast. In October 2016, New Regency Pictures was announced as an additional financier on the film, and Abby Quin joined the cast. '''Filming' Principal photography began on October 7th, 2016, in Boston, Massachusetts, and wrapped that mid-November. Additional filming locations included Harvard, Massachusetts. The Arnold Arboterum was used as a location to film a scene in a 19th century Paris park. Release ''Little Women ''premiered at the 74th Venice Film Festival on September 22, 2017, and also screened at the 2017 Toronto International Film Festival. The film was released on December 25th, 2017 in the United States, and on January 19, 2018 in the United Kingdom. ''Little Women ''was released on Digital HD on March 27, 2018, and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, And DVD on April 3, 2018. Reception ''Little Women ''grossed $37.6 million in the United States and Canada, and $9.7 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $47.3 million. In the United States and Canada, following several weeks in a limited run where it grossed $1.9 million, ''Little Women ''had its wide expectation alongside the release of ''Proud Mary, ''and was expected to gross around $12 million from 2,813 theaters over the weekend. It ended up $10.5 million, finishing third behind ''Proud Mary ''(24.1 million) and holdover ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle ''($16.1). Category:Movies